Sons of Black
The Sons of Black are one of the two factions of Night-imbued Free Folk. They are descended from the original migrants from Vantis and were birthed during one of the Frostlands' cycles of the Long Night. Unlike the Sons of Flame, the Sons of Black craft and utilize rune-etched blades in combat. They also tap into the dark force of the Night for their abilities which they use to dish out the wrath of their ruler. Their powers are only restored once Night has fallen upon the land in which they roam. Their sworn enemies are the Sons of Flame. History Ancient History The Sons of Black were formed during the Hundred-Year Darkness fell upon Vantis following the colossal battle of Lords Rath and Ora. They were ancient enemies of the followers of Rath and formulated in the remains of the Northern Mainland. The stranded Free Folk of the Northern Mainland sought means to survive, and found it in the power their descendants had been imbued with. Convinced of the capability of this generation, the strange and powerful Old Nan united the clans of the North and raised the children into a force of powerful warriors. The first generation of Sons grew into adulthood, and their purpose became apparent. Old Nan made use of their abilities, even amplifying their powers in order to ruthlessly clear the Northern Continent of any beasts and rebellious clans that refused assimilation. Once dominion of the continent had been assured, Old Nan in cahoots with an Eredar Lord, built and opened a dimensional gateway to Azeroth. Azeroth As the Sons of Black grew, they erected tremendous temples and tombs in the Frostlands in a location known as the The Shallow Crypts. The Sons, under the command of Old Nan built empires on the backs of their Free Folk and fought wars against the native Vrykul for control of the land. During these wars, they amassed armies of Wights as Old Nan in combination with the powers she's acquired upon her homeworld, began to raise the dead. At one point, around the time Aegwynn did battle with Sargeras in Northrend, the Sons built a keep that was home to the immense darkness of the Long Night. With the help of Sargeras' Legion, Old Nan began to spread her dark influence upon the land, letting her wicked, alien magic spread far across the northernmost part of the continent. Their bold expansion into Northrend from the narrowly connected Frostlands was quickly deterred once the Avatar of Sargeras fell, causing them to retreat back into their lands. Once The Wall was spawned, the Sons of Black alongside the other forces of the Long Night lingered. Despite being trapped in the Frostlands, they continued their bloodlines down through each Long Night with Free Folk women which were forced to carry their offspring. Overview The Sons of Black are entrusted with the important tasks assigned by the Night's King: destroying the King's enemies and enforcing his rule all across the Frostlands. They use base emotions such as fear, anger, and hatred to fuel their focus and determination for achieving their goals, and they do it with brutal efficiency. The Sons of Black are masters of domination and control, intent on utterly annihilating his enemies. The Warrior has clear goals and seeks the most direct, confrontational approach. Despite focusing mainly on negative emotions to fuel attacks, the Sons are capable of showing much loyalty and determination to further the Night's purposes. While some Sons serve obediently, others risk plotting to destroy this King and take that power for themselves. Others may carry such rebellion even further, with concealed aspirations to embrace the flame and subvert the Night from within. Description Attire Despite their reliance on their strength in the Night, the Sons of Black have no reluctance about donning heavy and intimidating suits and armors. Unthreatened by the ever-expanding technologies, Sons of Black’ vestments often make use of robing to conceal the wide array of rune-etched blades, daggers and items they carry on their person. The ceremonial robes of the Sons are customarily black. With the acquisition of new clothing from the sacked airship, many of them have changed into the new, dark tan attire. Combat Abilities A Son of Black's skills with a Runeblade are unrivaled. Driving at their enemies with strong, crushing blows, the Son quickly beats his foes into submission or death. Though the Runeblade is the Son's primary method of attack, he also uses his small, dark dominion of the Night to paralyze, terrify, and kill. Protected by fairly light armor and equipped with his powers of intimidation, the Son Apparates into the thick of the fight and unleashes pure hatred and fury to eliminate all who would stand against him. Since the sacking of The Ascension airship, the Sons have been able to vastly improve their arsenal and wardrobe, combining modern marvels with their dark magic. The Son's command of the Night is focused towards attacks that inflict pain and agony. Choking a victim is not only an effective way to defeat him, but also an effective way of getting him to see one’s point of view. Against the vulnerable and injured, the Son's Choke can kill in an instant. Sons are also agile and quick, often taking to the air to deliver powerful blows. Such a forceful attack immediately puts adversaries on the defensive, and sometimes ends the fight outright. Channeling his fury, the Son can release an explosion of dark energy, stunning nearby enemies, allowing a quick follow up to finish them with unstoppable strikes from his Runeblade. Category:Factions